Maximum Security
Maximum security Pitch: An inter-galactic court have sealed the Miki Way Galaxy and put an Embargo on Earth. For make sure than the human don’t break it, they sent the worst convict in and make of earth a maximum prison. The Hook: Val cooper has engaged your heroes for take in custody the Wrecking Crew (You may find their files her: What if? Thor bonus content … Margaretweis.com). They have been localized and they chosen your for two reasons: ''- One:'' You are the closer - Two: You team have power for been involve in a fight against the Crew that the local cop haven’t. Take One, two or all the crew against the heroes. Make sure of not make the fight to hard for them, this just for beginning the story. Make free to change the members of the crew for another villains. (Ex: Sabretooth and the Brootherhood for the X-men ; Wizard and the Fearsome Four for the Fantastic ; Dr Octopus and the Sinister Six for a team with Spider Man in leader … Or maybe Hulk, X-men or Avengers …) Scene1: You are in a little town in the US … And you have to keep the surprise effect of your attack. All player with a personal calendar against one foes as D8 emotional stress (Spidey/Venom, Wolverine/Sabretooth, Thor/Wrecker… ) same thing for a close friend that you need to luck up (Miss Marvel/Arachnee, Vision/Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man/Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver/Scarlet Witch …) So keep the fight to the end than the player’s heroes win (In hope) or lose. But just when this goes to end, two new foes appear of nowhere and attack. Scene 2: The blood Brothers & Reptyl. So now your heroes hare in trouble with new foes against them and no chance of been heal. They have to fight, but when things going down for the new foes, Reptyl try to escape. They may leave him go or track him, or maybe shut him down before he lives. Transition scene 1: The Blood’s Brothers don’t speak Humain but a player with Cosmic Master may try to speak to them. And one talk bullshit … “We have right” “Where is my lawyer”, and his brother talk dirty stuffs. So this leaves the third one to question. Reptyl is more afraid than the Blood Brother and ask for protection. Because “In jail only the strong’ ones lives well”. If they tell that he isn’t in jail but they will put him in, he tells that earth is a maximum-security prison. The heroes may make some research and discover than multiple more teleportation have been recording. And they have clue (Use Cosmic, or the contact of the heroes) off wear the signal come from. Scène 3: Ronan the Accuser So the heroes goes to the source but they don’t find anything in their flight. In fact it’s them that been find and teleport in a spaceship losing their transportation. (Maybe Destroy like in the comics). This time they are against Ronan the Accuser who has a work to do. It’s him who teleport the convict from is spaceship where they are in cryogenic stasis. They may fight him. But that they one or lose the ending are the same. Transition scene 2: Ronan explain that the earth is grounded and than the human may not lives anymore the Milky Way galaxy. The supreme intergalactic under the wisdom of Lilandra have punished earth for many interactions in multiple part of the universe. And not all had finish well. So a force field has been generate by watchtower place all around the galaxy. And for make sure that the human don’t attempt to live earth is now a prison for the worst convict of the galaxy. And effortless he teleport all the heroes at their starting point. Then he finishes the job and leaves the galaxy. It’s where things start to be complicated. Ask what your players want to do. A. They may fight all criminals and search a way to send them back from where they go. B. They may choose to play another Character out of the Milky Way trying to convict Lilandra to change is mind or destroy the watchtower. C. Maybe both in parallel or the option 2 in first and then the 1. A. The Prison planet White the earth for Playground the Aliens foes may be a pen in the ass. All hare dangerous and you have to protect the civil. You may call reinforcement of heroes for strike all source of trouble. And the transition scene may be spending in a solution for put them out of earth: Maybe the negative zone? Maybe bypass the field? Maybe kill them? The players have to be creative. And you may complicate things in following the original scrip. One convict is in fact a miniaturized part of ego the living planet and start to eat the earth and make one with it. B. The international court. Lilandra have to be approach her but it’s hard. Some complication’s examples: - Deathbird in Revenge against all X-man (In the Story it’s Xavier, Bishop and some X-man who attempt to change the mind of Lilandra). - Kree in Revenge against Avengers - Skrull in Revenge against FF. - The protective shield of the Imperial’s guard, and maybe with order to send back to earth all human. But you have some allies to - The silver surfer - A bunch of Super Skrull. The Player may want to shut down one or more watchtower for have back up from earth. But this is not easy … The Imperial’s guard once more may there for protecting the towers. So what begun with a 2D6 close end up with a 3D10 doom pole. Category:Events